The Puzzle
by MoonlightingFree
Summary: Jack Has lost everything, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. But what happens when he finds A mysterious Puzzle peice...? Review Please
1. The Nightmare

Chap 1- The Tragedy

The Gate shut down and Jack held his arm tightly, blood going everywhere. He looked up to the control room, sadness clouding his eyes,

'Infirmary to the Gate Room! Colonel Where is the rest of SG1?" General Hammond Said into the speaker, Jack just lowered his head and shook it slowly; Janet ran in with the infirmary team and checked O'Neil. General Hammond lowered his head and walked to his office.

Jack sat in the infirmary While Janet wrapped up his arm. He was silent and his head stayed low, Janet was filled with sadness, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c Had Gone forever, she felt a tear go down her cheek and over her lips. How would she explain to Cassy?

"Ok Colonel, You're all done here" Janet said, She could hear her voice tremble with sadness

'Thanks" Jack said walking away, he thought about going and giving Janet a hug to make her feel better but he just wanted to go to his quarters and sleep.

Jack opened the door to his quarters, he looked around, he saw his bed and layed across it and feel asleep shortly.

Jack_ Stood as he watched all his friends burn to the death, There was nothing he could do, The Goa'uld had set the timer before he was transported up and Jack was to stand and watch while he was tied to a wall_

"_Colonel! Argh! Jaaaack!" He heard Carter scream as she went up in flames_

"_CARTER!" He yelled trying get to her, but the restraints where too tight._

"_Jack! Arrrrrrrrrrrrh" His Best friend Daniel yelled_

"_" Was all he heard from Teal'c, as they all were burnt to death it all happened today this morning._

_Jack was released; like something triggered the restraints to unlock when his friends died He walked over to the body of Samantha Carter and held her gently. _

"_This is my entire fault" he whispered to her _

"_I WOULD GO WHILE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE JACK O'NIELL" He heard a Goa'uld speaker say. He got up. _

"_WHY THEM? WHY THEM? WHY NOT ME?" He screamed to no one_

"_You Have 10 Seconds before destruction" The speaker said_

"_9"_

"_8"_

_Jack looked at the black bodies of his team mates, He picked up his bag and ran_

"_3"_

"_2"_

"_1" _

_Jack just managed to get out before the whole place exploded, but bits of Naquida went flying and one scraped past Jack, Splitting pain went through O'Neill!_

"AAAARRRRRRRH!" Jack woke up sweating and screaming, Sweat dripped from his face as he slowly caught his breath. He got up and walked to his dresser.


	2. The Remebarance

, Sweat dripped from his face as he slowly caught his breath. He got up and walked to his dresser.

Chap2 - The remembrance

He pulled out a Book, A photo Book. He turned to the second last page the only photo with all of SG1 in it, Daniel with a book under his left arm and smiling happily, Teal'c Smiling with his Black cowboy hat on, General Hammond Standing Proud with his leather jacket on, And Sam, he sighed, Sam had her leather brown pants and blue denim jacket on with a pale green turtle neck on. Jack stood next to Sam, arm around her in his favorite Jacket holding a barbeque stick in his other hand. They were out the back of Jacks house, General Hammonds Granddaughters ran happily in the back ground and the river, with no fish, flowed nicely behind them.

Jack's Thoughts where interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" Jack said bluntly

"Colonel, General Hammond wants to debrief you about the mission, And I just want to say how deeply sorry I am, Major Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c where very very good people" Sergeant Walter said, With a sad look in his eye

"Thank you, Ill be there in a minute"

"Yes Sir"

Jack knocked on the door of General Hammonds Office.

"Come In" He said

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, Colonel You have been in your quarters for 3 hours now, but unfortunately I need a report of what happened to Major Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. So feel free to speak when you up to it, but we will be in here until you do" Hammond said with a determined face but Jack could see pain and sadness in his eyes.

"Well, General… It started when we walked into the Goa'uld pyramid that we were told was empty but the Free Jaffa leaders" _Sick sons of bitches _Jack Thought "Then, We fell into a dark hole and 20 Jaffa's came out of no where and grabbed us" Jack had to stop as flashes came back to his mind "They caught us out of nowhere, they grabbed Sam and tied her with chains and pored liquid all over her, same with Daniel and Teal'c" Jack was starting to get short of breath "Then they tied me to a wall facing them, we all tried to struggle out" he swallowed a huge lump that formed in his throat "But, it was all too tight, That's when they left. It all just happened in an instance, and flames over took Sam, Daniel and Teal'c, All I could do was watch, when they were… um…" Jack gulped "Gone, the cuffs on my hands and feet dropped off, like a trigger or something. I went over to Sam and a speaker told me to leave then just as I got out the whole thing blew up. So there was no chance of survivors" Jack felt a tear drop down his face, usually he would go back and check but this time he knew for sure they had not survived

"Colonel, their Sacrifices will be greatly remembered. A ceremony will be prepared" General said with a crackly tone

"General, permission to go home"

"Im not holding you back Colonel"

"Thank You Sir"


	3. Home Not So Sweet Home

Chap 3 - home

Jack pulled into his driveway and parked; He sat in his car and sighed.

Everything was gone; every piece of his life was taken away from him. Gone. He would have no beautiful woman to shoot a smile a big happy smile at him when he came to work. No Daniel to confuse him with words, and no Teal'c to…well just raise his eyebrow in amusement or in confusion.

Jack slammed his head on his steering wheel. There was no point in going back to the SGC but he would for the ceremony and to get his arm checked.

He unlocked his door, Home… sweet sweet home… except nothing was really that sweet today… He walked to his fridge and pulled out a beer. He popped open the lid and sat on his couch. He looked around, then he spotted it a puzzle piece right next to the picture of Him and Daniel when they came back fro their second mission to Abydos, He didn't have puzzles they where Geeks like Daniels sort of thing… Why did he have one there… he stood up and looked at it… It had half a symbol on it kind of like a line across the whole puzzle and a little line at the bottom of that line like it's the end of the whole picture. Strange… He looked around for more pieces. He searched for hours, under couches in cupboards in the fridge… nothing just the one piece. Jack shrugged; Daniel must have left it here before… Jack stopped thinking and just fell on the couch with a sigh. What would he do in life now? Retire, settle down, and get married… all the things he wanted to do with Sam when they retired, if she still liked him… He sighed and took a sip of his drink; he stared at the Puzzle piece on the coffee table. _What was it? What did it mean? Where were the other pieces?_

Jack finished his drink and stared at the white stained ceiling. He sighed and got up and grabbed his fishing rod, he looked at the time _10.30pm_. he shrugged he had no fish anyway, no fish, no friends, no job – if he chose not to not return- He went out an sat on his jetty. He casted his rod, he hear the slight sound of the rod hitting the water _Plop. _He Sat there thinking, waiting for something to happen, Nothing… He had nothing. Jack was feeling tired, sick and woozy and then he fell asleep. He was awaken by the car horn they beeped in his drive way…


	4. The Jetty

Sorry they have been short lately, But there are longer ones to come! :D

Chap 4 – Unexpected Visitor.

"Colonel?" Jack looked up as General Hammond walked into his yard "Colonel what are you doing?" He asked as he rushed over to Jack who was half way off the jetty

"sleeping." He said looking up wearily

"Colonel Are you alright?"

"General, I just lost all of my team mates while I watched; I couldn't do anything to stop them, I watched them burn to death," Jack said as he stood up on the jetty,_ Goa'uld don't usually do that, burn people alive, Jack thought to himself "___Then I nearly got blown up, and you ask me if im Alright?"

"Colonel you nearly drowned yourself I was asking if you where alright within that range" General said slightly annoyed at Jacks comment

"Oh, well im mighty fine!" Jack said with a sarcastic tone

"Colonel, I want you to come back to the SGC and stay there, you aren't coping well, As I can see" He said pointing to the End of the jetty

"Sir, Im fine"

"Please jack, The ceremony is tomorrow I want you to say a few words about Major Carter, Daniel and Teal'c"

"Sir… I …. I don't know if I can"

"Well you can make the Decision tomorrow" He said as he led Jack to his Car


	5. The Ceremony

Jack walked into the Infirmary and sat on a bed waiting for Dr Frasier to come and examine him, After a lot of persuasion from General Hammond… Jack sat and waited for about half an hour until he got fed up with waiting and asked the next person to walk by where the hell Janet was

"She said she was about to look over some files in the back room" The nurse said pointing to the door behind Jack

"Can you get her for me"

"Sure" The nurse said with a smile

She walked off to the door and with a knock walked in, Jack heard a few rustles and talking before the door flung open and Janet came rushing out as red as a beetroot

"Sorry Colonel," Janet said with a sniffle

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah im fine" Janet managed to smile and looked away

"Have you been crying?" Jack asked, his voice breaking

"What? Oh Nah" the doctor said sighing

"Janet, it is alright to cry"

"I know" Janet said a tear falling down her red cheek "Its just, I told Cassie yesterday and she crumbled into a corner and she wont eat or drink and she just is falling apart," Janet said, Tears flooding down her face "Ya know, Sam was like… Everything to her, Daniel was her arguing partner, Teal'c made her not feel so Alien, She has lost all her closest friends besides you and its just so hard to watch her suffer so much" she said her lips quivering, Jack stood and pulled Janet into his arms and held her close

"Just stay strong for her Janet, Ill go and see her" He said calmly, though his heart was breaking

General Hammond Hung up the red phone just as the Colonel he once knew as a sarcastic joker, walked in with a sad face, he looked like he once did when Charlie had died

"You wanted to see me, Sir" Jack said closing the door

"Yes Colonel, Have a seat"

Jack pulled out the chair and sinked down into it

" Colonel, As you may know, the Ceremony is to talk place this afternoon… And I have to make sure you will say a few words and…" General Hammond Paused

"And?" Jack said pushing him on

"I have asked Jacob to come, as im sure he will"

"Sounds great" Jack said plainly

"You will say some words?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You do"

"Fine"

"Thank you Colonel"

The Ceremony

Everyone stood in front of the gate as the ceremony took place, Jack Janet and Jacob stood in the front, Cassie was standing behind Janet, whose hand was behind her holding tightly to Cassie's, She had just had her 14th birthday a month ago and now this, The girl was strong Jack couldn't doubt that for a moment. General Hammond Stood at the mic and introduced Jack up first, He walked up and saluted General Hammond and Stood at the mic.

"General Hammond Asked me to say a few words about Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson And Teal'c, First I shall Start on the great things Major Samantha Carter Has done for this Country, For this Planet for a matter of a fact, Major Carter was a strong warrior, A smart woman and An extraordinary person in general, The funny thing is when I first met her I thought Oh Great! Another scientist, but then she adjusted me with some comments, one that really got me was when she said, and I quote, Just because my reproductive organs are on the inside not the outside, Doesn't mean I cant handle anything you cant" Jack paused "And I wasn't gonna mess with her after that, But she was a soft person when it came to saving someone's life, She would never back down unless it was absolutely impossible to fix or to handle, Now I guess I better say a few words about Daniel Jackson, I didn't like him at first, he was an allergy, talk to much sort of nerd, But then he grew on me, he stopped being so… nerdy I guess you could say, and he became my best friend, He became the sorter guy who would be a helping hand, he was the sort who would negotiate then get shot for talking too much" Jack laughed a short sigh sort of laugh " Teal'c also became my best friend, He was the warrior who would just hit the bad guy without even looking, My favorite thing about Teal'c was the way he would just lift his eye in confusion or in amusement, I remember one time he told us a Jaffa joke and he just laughed his head off and we all just lifted our eyebrows in confusion, His face dropped into one of his usual looks when he realized we weren't laughing, They were all Really good people and may they rest in humble peace" Jack finally said and as he walked over to fold the flag with the other airmen he thought about all he had said and realized that it was all utterly true.


	6. The Fall

_Thanks too__tapanga 1- For your awesomeness! _

_And anyone who has reviewed!_

_And if you haven't reviewed ill unleash the Goa'uld's on you so you better review coz im not getting any reviews lately!_

_Review PLEASE!_

At The wake

"Cassie? Cassie? Jack have you seen Cassie?" Janet asked looking around the lawn of his house

"Not since she got out of the car"

"Hmmm, Thank you Ill keep looking"

"I'll help in a minute" Jack said undoing a beer bottle top for a sergeant he had never seen before

"Cassie? Cassandra?" Janet went of yelling, she walked around the side of the house Janet saw a figure laying on the edge of the creek. She ran towards it. She had a shock when she saw that it was Cassie laying wet half in the water, she screamed "Cassie!" She came to her daughter and pulled her legs out of the water, Jack came sprinting around the house, Cassandra was unconscious and shivering, Janet laid her flat on the grass as Jack came kneeling next to her, Janet checked Cassie's pulse.

"Janet, she is alright isn't she! Janet!" Jack said sternly

"I don't know how long she has been like this! She is alive but…" She said

"But what Janet!"

"I don't know how long she has been like this! She could have been like this for the whole time or for a small amount of time!' Janet said starting to cry and freaking out

"Get her conscious! Janet look at me" Jack turned Janet's face to look at him "Focus, You need to get her conscious, ok?"

Janet nodded and pulled herself together "Ok" She thought for a moment what to do, first she started to try to wake Cassie up the 'old' way, She started "Cassie, Cassie can you hear me wake up" Janet said gently shaking Cassie's shoulder's "Comon Cassandra wake up!" she said going a bit harder on the shaking

"Ahhh" Cassie screamed, She started coughing, Janet sighed with relief, "Cassandra, look at me! Look at me!" She said as Cassie started turning her head

"Mum" she said thru coughs

Janet sat her up and patted her back "Im here don't worry"

"Im sorry I got mad"

"It's alright, its ok" Janet said rubbing her back,

Suddenly Cassie turned and threw up water and her breakfast all over the grass on the other side of her.

"Ok that's gross," Jack said

"Cassie what happened?"

"Well, it's a bit fuzzy, but I was standing on the edge, crying, and the I saw something in the water and fell in… I think…" Cassie said, shivering

"Are you hurt, and could you get a towel for me Jack"

"Yep" he said getting up

"Im fine, it just my ankle that hurts I think I twisted it when I fell"

"Ok lets have a look shall we" She said walking on her knee's to Cassie's ankle, She pressed it a little bit "Does that hurt?"

"No not very much"

"Ok then its not broken" Janet smiled as Jack wrapped Cassandra in a big woolly blanket, and lifted her up

"Just put her in the Car Jack it's been a long day im ready to go home"

"Alright" Jack said as he walked towards their car.


	7. The Theory

As Jack said Goodbye to the last of his guest's he couldn't help but to think about that Puzzle piece, Daniel had never brought over a puzzle, and Sam didn't have any Puzzle's… unless it had numbers all over it. He laughed at his thought; Teal'c wasn't interested in puzzles. Jack opened up another bottle of bear and sat on the couch, Next week he was going to go thru Sam and Daniel's House and Teal'c's quarters.

He went up to his room and flopped onto his bed, he opened up his top draw and pulled out a book, Sam's Favorite book, from under his Father's day cards from Charlie, and opened to the first page with the title Pride and Prejudice, and began reading…

Morning

Jack woke up to hear the phone ringing and Pride and Prejudice lying on his chest, He waited for a moment then sprung up to get the phone

"Hello" He said stretching

"Hello, I am Yon Valgenberg; I am calling from the White House, Is this Colonel Jack O'Neill"

"Ah crap!" Jack Mumbled to himself "Im Jack O'Neill, What do you want" He added aloud

"Colonel I have Senator Kinsey on the line, He would like to talk to you"

"Nope, Tell him I said GET THE HELL LOST, nothing personal" Jack said as he went to hang up

"COLONEL" He heard thru the phone, he sighed and put it to his ear.

"Senator! How great to hear from you! It's been so long! How have you been? Oh! Wait I don't give a CRAP"

"Now now Colonel, No need for that"

"Oh did you want my apologies'? Or did you want to rub my crap life in my face?"

"Nothing like that Colonel! Do you think you can make yourself free to meet up with me later?

"Nah, Ill be perfectly fine without you"

"Colonel that wasn't a an offer, Ill pick you up at One O'clock"

"Well you know I have to be at the SGC at- The line was disconnected

Jack sighed as he hung up, this could be the second worst day of his life… No actually it was his third worst day of his life; Jack went to the kitchen and pulled out a packet Coco pop's and poured milk into the bowl with them, As he ate his Coco pops, he thought about all the other Mission's SG1 had done he closed his eye's and scanned his brain for why this was happening, He finally remember the time they went to a planet where an image was put into their mind of Daniel dying! That was it! Sam, Daniel and Teal'c weren't dead at all it was just an image someone had put in his mind! Jack got up and grabbed his Jacket and headed for the door, leaving his half eaten bowl of Coco pop's on the table…

SGC

General Hammond looked up to find the leading office of SG1 standing in his office door way…


End file.
